William Pratt
Category:ArticlesCategory:Characters | aliases = Spike; William the Bloody | continuity = Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Angel | image = | type = | gender = | base of operations = Los Angeles, California Formerly Sunnydale, California Formerly England | known relatives = Anne Pratt (mother) | born = 1850s | died = | 1st appearance = "School Hard" | final appearance = | actor = James Marsters }} William Pratt, best known by the nickname Spike, is a major supporting character featured in the Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel television franchises. He is played by American actor James Marsters. The character was introduced in the season two episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer entitled "School Hard". He was originally a villain on the series and became one of the quintessential "Big Bads" throughout the first few seasons. As the character grew in popularity, the show's producers veered him away from being an unrepetent evil character, turning him into a sort of anti-hero and an unofficial member of the so-called "Scooby Gang" (though he himself would never confess to having anything in common with any of them). By season four, Spike was a regularly credited cast member and remained on the show throughout it's duration. The character met an untimely end in the program's series finale "Chosen", but even death could not keep such a popular character down for long. He was later resurrected and became a regular cast member on the spin-off series Angel beginning with the season 5 premiere, "Conviction". Spike appeared in all 22 episodes of season 5 as well as 2 episodes from previous seasons where Marsters was billed as a guest-star. Although his television exploits had come to an end in 2003, the adventures of Spike continued in the pages of numerous novels and comic book series. He was featured in several of his own limited series and one-shot specials and was a recurring supporting cast member in the Angel: After the Fall comic book series by IDW Publishing. The character also appeared in two video games based upon the Buffy the Vampire Slayer mythos and was voiced by James Marsters in each of them. Biography Early life In 1880 Drusilla introduced William to Angelus for the first time. Angelus tested the neophyte vampire's mettle by having him hold his hand in a ray of sunlight to see how much pain he could endure. Impressed with him, Angelus remarked how enjoyable it would be to have another man around to share the slaughter of innocents with. Angel: Destiny In 1963, Spike was in Vienna committing a massacre upon an orphanage. He encountered the Watcher known as Roger Wyndam-Pryce at this time. Years later. Spike would encounter a cyborg posing as Roger who reminded him of the incident. Angel: Lineage ''Buffy season 2 ".]] Spike rolled into Sunnydale along with Drusilla and found the remnants of the Order of Aurelius, which was now led by the Annointed One, Collin. He knew that the Night of Saint Vigeous was approaching, which would enhance the preternatural physical prowess of all vampires and wanted to take advantage of this. Collin sought to benefit from Spike's presence as well. Hearing how he had killed two Slayers in his time, he prompted Spike to go after the newest member of the Slayer lineage, Buffy Summers - a task that Spike took to with great relish. Spike first encountered Buffy at The Bronze and took a moment to size her up. He even set a trap for her to test out her martial prowess. Spike later led a vampire raid at Sunnydale High School and the two fought for the first time. With a little help from her mother, Joyce Summers, Buffy succeeded in driving Spike off, and he returned to his lair to lick his wounds. Collin was very upset with Spike for failing to kill the Slayer, but Spike laughed at him, refusing to acknowledge the Annointed One's authority. He scooped him up, threw him into a steel cage and then exposed him to the rays of the sun, destroying him. With that act, Spike became the new leader of the vampire contingent in Sunnydale. Buffy the Vampire Slayer: School Hard Buffy season 3 Section Needed Buffy season 4 Section Needed Buffy season 5 Section Needed Buffy season 6 In Season six he had his crypt fixed up and he kissed buffy in episodes Once more with feeling and Tabula Rasa. Then in smashed he realized he can hit Buffy Anne Summers (The slayer) without his chip acting up. Later in that episode he made a phone call to the magic shop so he could talk to buffy. After Buffy left he fought her and then they Kissed and had Sex while the house collapsed. Buffy and William have sex untill the end of As you were where Buffy breaks up with him. He brings a Whore to Anya and Xanders wedding but he leaves so buffy isn't uncomfortable. Later he has Sex with Anya and hurt Buffy. Buffy season 7 Section Needed Angel season 5 Beyond... Section Needed Notes & Trivia * Spike re-acquired his soul either through intent or through mis-interpretation of the ritual in the season six finale, "Grave". See also Buffy Angel External Links * * Spike at Wikipedia * Spike at the Buffyverse Wiki * Spike at Buffyquotes.co.uk References ---- Category:Angel/Season 1 characters Category:Angel/Season 2 characters Category:Angel/Season 3 characters Category:Angel/Season 4 characters Category:Angel/Season 5 characters Category:Buffy Summers love interests Category:Supporting characters Category:Scooby Gang members Category:Ghosts